Twinsies!
by DemonsVsWizards
Summary: Kagome defeated Naraku and made the Shikon Jewel disappear forever, her middle school kicked her out on the last day of school, Kagome reunites wth her father and her newly discovered twin named Kyoya. After the loss of her greatest friends from the feudal era, who in the Host Club will heal her scarred heart? How will Kyoya react as the older brother? Summary sucks i know D: R&R(:
1. Chapter 1: A Fresh Start

**Chapter 1: A Fresh Start**

My last glance of Inuyasha, no pictures for me to treasure, was something I shall never forget. Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and I finally destroyed Naraku and the Shikon Jewel. We were going to celebrate but I was pulled into the well, shrouding me in the familiar blue glow.

"Inuyasha!" I cried out to him. He just stood there, too stunned to move.

Now that the Shikon Jewel was destroyed I had no reason to stay here I realized, no more Shippo, Miroku, or my best friend Sango. Or even Inuyasha…

"K-kagome…" He watched me, his beautiful honey glazed eyes gazed at me before I was sucked down into the well.

When I was back in my home, I cried and cried while my mom held onto me, comforting. Soon my mom and gramps found out I got expelled from my old middle school. Doesn't really matter since I'm going to high school I thought with a sigh. My summer flew by slowly as I could tell my family was very worried about me and my depression.

"I'm fine" I always told them unconvincingly whenever they asked if I needed anything.

One day as I was lying in bed, too engrossed in thinking about the feudal era to get out of my bed, my mom came in my room with exciting news.

"We got you into a high school" she smiled at me;

I shot her a puzzled look, who would want a very "sick" person in their school?

"It's called Ouran Academy and I think you'll like it there" she explained quickly "also, you'll be staying with your Uncle Shigure, it's better for transportation to Ouran Academy"

I cocked my head in confusion "Isn't Ouran Academy where rich people go to?" I asked

She laughed nervously as I turned suspicious.

"Well… your father is actually paying for you to go to Ouran Academy, he insists that you stay at his house, you don't have to if you don't want to" she added quickly.

I snapped out of my depressed state and became very interested "I knew it, dad is really rich…"

She shrugged "Here's the address for his mansion house" she gave me a slip of paper that felt soft to touch "I think its better if you get away from here a bit" I nodded in understanding.

School starts tomorrow I realized and packed my bags quickly. My mother handed me another slip of paper, she briefly explained it was her father's number. I said my goodbyes to Souta and Gramps as I walked to my new home. I looked at the paper and felt relieved; it wasn't that far away…

"Kagome!" her mother called her, I looked behind her to see her holding car keys.

During the trip to my father's house I took my cell and dialed his number.

"Hello? May I ask who's speaking?" said a young, friendly voice asked.

I was stunned for a moment thinking did I dial the wrong number?

"This is Kagome Higurashi" I said nervously

Silence filled the phone and I thought we got disconnected.

"He-" I was about to say hello but was cut off with a "MY BABY GIRL IS HERE!"

We arrived at this massive mansion, like a castle I remarked, dazzled at the beauty of the house. Right when I was about to knock on my door a man opened the door and embraced me in a bear hug.

"I missed you kiddo" he said, his voice muffled in my hair.

I looked behind me and saw my mom left my bag by the door, I guess she didn't want to stay I thought a little steamed.

"Dad?" I croaked out "can't… breathe…" I chocked out and he gave a hearty laugh. letting go of me.

I picked up my bag and stared at him, he had wavy short hair with aftershave on his face, and I have his eyes I thought randomly.

"Come on in girl; want to look around this place? HEY KYOYA!" he called out before I could answer.

I felt welcomed in here, a smile tugged at the corner of my lips. I looked and saw a boy, about my age, coming toward my dad. He had a confident look carved into his face; he was also wearing glasses that matched his straight hair. He was carrying a notebook that had many numbers in it I observed.

"Yes?" he said then looked at me and we stood still as a statue, staring at each other.

He looked exactly like me! I exclaimed silently to myself then suddenly thought of Kikyo. But he's not a girl I corrected myself. He's like a guy version of me or I'm the girl version of him I thought dazed.

"Meet your long lost twin sister Kagome" Mitsuo, her father's name, said brightly.

"TWIN?!" Me and Kyoya exclaimed.

Mitsuo explained that when him and Mana, my mom, divorced he took Kyoya and Mana took Kagome. I shook my head in disbelief, I have a twin…

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kyoya demanded him.

"you need to show Kagome around and I already set her up a room, she's going to be attending Ouran Academy so explain where her classes are and what not…" his voice fading as he retreated into a room.

Kyoya shook his head then looked at me.

"I didn't get to introduce myself, I'm Higurashi Kyoya" he said, extending his hand out.

He's so formal, not much like Mitsuo. Kyoya showed me around the house and where all the rooms and which room was which. There were a total of, at least, 11 rooms! I even get to have my own bathroom.

I felt oddly comfortable around Kyoya as we walked around in peaceful silence. His phone began to vibrate and he took his call.

"What is it?" he asked a little harshly.

I looked at him as I saw his expression turned irritated then slightly amused.

"Not to interrupt your delusion but, Haruhi is currently in Karuizawa" he said in a lazy voice.

Haruhi? Karuizawa? What? I looked curiously at Kyoya, I wonder who Haruhi is. After a moment of silence from Kyoya he said "moron" then hung up the phone and sighed.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

He looked at me and I could tell he was thinking hard.

"How would you like to come on a quick visit with me?" he asked cautiously

I nodded eagerly, not even asking where we were going. I have a feeling I'm going to really like my twin, Kyoya.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Host Club

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Host Club**

"MOMMY!" I heard a person yell, Kyoya and I turned around simultaneously and saw a guy running toward Kyoya.

Kyoya looked at the guy and seemed agitated. Did he just call Kyoya mommy? I thought confusingly.

"You came!" he exclaimed then realized someone was by him, which was me.

He looked at me then Kyoya. Back and forth back and forth until his neck hurt.

"You two look the same" he stated

"Hi I'm Higurashi Kagome" I bowed respectfully.

I looked up and saw the blonde haired boy gaping at me.

"Mommy… Since when did you have a sister?" he asked with wide eyes.

Kyoya stood by me a little closer "she's my twin sister Tamaki" he went writing in his notebook.

Tamaki went berserk, bouncing off the walls and asking me so many questions that made my mind spin.

"You're so cute!" he exclaimed, racing into me and embracing me in a bear hug.

"Oh um… thank you" I said embarrassingly, my face felt on fire, no one has ever told me I was cute.

Suddenly I felt the air tense and saw Kyoya was giving a death stare at Tamaki. Tamaki trembled in fear and went depressingly in a corner, black fog covering him around.

"Is he ok?" I asked.

"Mmmhmmm" he hummed, writing in his notebook.

I wonder what's in his notebook.

"Yo boss, why are moping around?" I heard two voices ask and saw in the corner of my eye a pair of twins with a strange shade of orange hair.

"He was being an idiot" Kyoya answered them simply, moving his body in front of me so I couldn't be seen by those two.

I pushed him away gently but also a little mad, why did he do that? I saw the twin brothers look at me with great interest.

"Hey who's that?" the twin on the left asked

Kyoya stiffened and I stepped sideways and introduced myself.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome" I bowed, greeting them just as I did with Tamaki.

They stared at Kyoya and me like Tamaki did.

"YOU HAVE A TWIN?!" they exclaimed together.

Kyoya only looked at them and sighed.

"Yes" he merely replied "I'll be telling the pilot that we are ready, come Kagome" he said, motioning as we walked to the plane.

Before I could fully get inside the helicopter the twins stepped in front of me and blocked my path.

"Soooo you're twins with Kyoya?" the twin on the right asked mischievously.

I nodded "yes and I have to get to him" I said with authority I didn't feel.

They looked at each other and grinned like the Chestshire cat off of Alice and Wonderland. They both went on a side of me and wrapped my arms around my shoulders, one of their hands slid on my chin making me look in one of the twin's eyes.

"AH GET AWAY!" I screamed, and then slapped both of the twins in the face.

They looked at me in disbelief as they were launched over to Tamaki's emo corner, holding there red cheeks.

"What was that for?" they asked

"We didn't-"

-do anything wrong" they both said.

Then, suddenly, Tamaki comes out of his depressed state and bonk the twins in the head.

"That's not how to treat a lady! I can't believe you did that Hikaru and Koaru" he chastised "you do not treat aunty like that!"

Aunty? I looked over and saw Kyoya staring at Tamaki and the twins and sighed.

"Come on, you do want to go Haruhi don't you?" Kyoya said, leading us all in the helicopter.

"OF COURSE NOT! WE'RE COMING MY BELOVED DAUGHTER!" Tamaki yelled melodramatically, leading us into the helicopter.

"Hey but where's-"

"-Mori and Honey?" the twins asked Kyoya.

Kyoya looked at his phone and started to say something but I started to think. Who are these people? And why did they just call me Aunty? I'm not even an Aunt! I saw Hikaru, Tamaki, and Koaru fighting over something while the helicopter began to lift us up into the air. When we were up in the air I looked down from the door and gazed in admiration at the beauty of Karuizawa. Not as beautiful as the feudal era though I thought sadly.

I shook my head, trying to not think of the feudal era, Kyoya noticed me and stood by me.

"What's the matter?" he asked me, staring out into space.

I sighed and closed my eyes, I could hear the bickering behind reminded me of when Shippo and Inuyasha fought. The thought almost made me smile.

"I'm fine" I said convincingly.

He looked at me then went to his laptop and started typing on it like crazy, I watched amazed at how quick he could type. Soon we finally made it to this cute hotel and Tamaki got a blow horn as we hovered above a person hanging some white sheets. They blew away as we got closer to the ground.

"HARUHI! FEAR NOT! DADDY'S COME TO SAVE YOU!" Tamaki yelled in the blow horn.

I saw the person on the ground stare at us with absolute horror.

"She doesn't seem too happy to see us…" I observed.

Kyoya chuckled slightly "well she has no choice but to accept that we are here" was all he said then the helicopter landed.

"What are you guys doing here!" the person said yelled at them as I was walking up.

"We just wanted to visit" the twins said in unison.

Tamaki only stared at Haruhi, red on his face. He then raced into her and gave her a huge hug, throwing her side to side.

"YOU'RE SO CUTE!" he exclaimed while still hugging her.

Huh, so he does that to everybody. I looked over and saw a cute little boy skipping over to us with a tall man that had tan skin and black hair that shined in the sun.

"SENPAI LET GO!" she wiggled out of his grasp.

The two boys came over to us, the little boy smiled at the group.

"Haru-chan!" the little boy greeted, the tall guy only grunted in response.

I looked over Kyoya's shoulder to get a better look at the little boy. He kind of reminds me of Shippo I thought, sadness touched my heart. Suddenly all eyes turned on me.

"Who's that?" the little boy pointed at me.

"This is my twin, Kagome" Kyoya introduced me, moving only a little away from me so they could get a better look.

Some people gasped, I looked over and saw the tall man to only have wide eyes at me.

"She looks just like you!" the little boy said with a giggle, going over to me and hugging me with a stuffed bunny in his hand.

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka but you can call me Honey, and this is Usa-chan" he said, holding up his bunny.

I looked at it and smiled at the bunny then Honey.

"And this is Takashi Morinozuka but you can call him Mori" he said cheerfully and Mori grunted, which I guess means a yes.

I looked over and stared at the only person's name I don't know. Is she a he or he a she? I wondered. I knew though she was a girl, just because she has short hair doesn't mean she's a dude.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka, it's nice to meet you" she said as we both bowed at each other

I looked over and everyone was staring at me, I gave them a puzzled look. What were they staring at? This is going to be an interesting day indeed… me and Kyoya thought together.


	3. Chapter 3: Refreshing Contest?

**Chapter 3: Freshness Contest?**

"Oh my!" a guy with girly make up and girly closed started to say "what dashing young men you are! These hunks must belong to Haruhi!" he started to giggle.

We all just stared at him, except for Kyoya, he was on his laptop.

"Why don't you call me Misuzi" he said with a wink then went fluttering around laughing.

"He's an old friend of Ranka's, they used to work at the same shop years ago" he explained

"Well naturally you would know" Tamaki said to Kyoya, a bit irritated.

"Kill me…" mumbled Haruhi

"I went into business with myself two years ago and believe you me running this adorable little kitchen is like living a fairy tale!" he said, twirling around with a huge smile on his face.

"So then, is Haru-chan like your indentured servant?" Honey asked innocently.

I just stared at him, now why would a little boy think that? Then I saw Tamaki staring at him waiting for an answer, he must have told him…

"She's more like an unpaid employee" Kyoya said with a little smile "this is also happens to be Ranka's preferred method of keeping track of his daughter as he's busy working.

"What the" Tamaki went into his face with an agitated look on his face "how do you know all of this stuff?" he pouted

"Kill me…" Haruhi mumbled again

"'Take my little girl under your wing' he said, he practically begged me and since I still can't afford the expensive hired help it works out for everyone!" he said "she's a model employee, really, it's such a shame I can't pay her anything" he kept babbling. "Oh tell me boys what you think of the little apron she's wearing I made it myself!" she pointed at Haruhi.

"You're quite an exquisite seamstress" Tamaki said while he and everyone else gave them a thumb up. I also gave her thumbs up and couldn't help but smile.

O-o-O-o-O

"A job huh" Kaoru started

"I don't get it; you turned down our invitation to Paris for this." Hikaru said

We were all sitting down at a table having this magnificent red tea, the flavor danced on my tongue. I was sitting in between two tables unsure where to go. One table had Kyoya working on his notebook and the other had everyone else talking to each other. I couldn't tell where Tamaki was though.

"And we even asked her to go with us to Switzerland didn't we?" Honey said

"We did" Mori merely replied.

"Yeah well I still don't have a passport remember?" Haruhi said, taking another sip of her tea.

"Which is precisely why I recommended one of our domestic resorts and at a discount no less" Kyoya said, still concentrated on his notebook.

What does that notebook have in it? Sheesh, he spends all the time he has writing in that notebook. I then saw Tamaki come out of the bushes with leaves and branches stuck in his hair; he looked like he was mumbling to himself. He then went on the ground with his hands on the grass and his head down.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked him as I walked to him.

He looked up at me with haunted eyes then suddenly they turned normal.

"How long have you known Kyoya was your twin?" he asked suddenly.

I was taken back by the question. I hesitated before I answered.

"Just today" I said and before he could say anything we heard the twins ask:

"Why was your phone-"

"-turned off?"

"I just don't think about it really" Haruhi said.

Tamaki pulled his head up and started moping over to the table where Koaru, Hikaru, and Haruhi had their phones out. I took this time to have some peace and quiet to myself; they were awfully loud I thought while rubbing my temples.

I stared into the blue sky and sighed, trying not to think of the beautiful feudal era, this place couldn't even stand close to what the feudal era was. I felt the calm wind pass through my hair and felt someone walking towards me, I pretended not to notice.

"What's the matter Kago-chan?" Honey asked me I just shook my head.

I smiled a little at his sweet face "nothing's wrong"

During the time we were heading outside Honey talked about Ouran Academy and I learned he was a 3rd year, my mouth hit the floor. Honey looked like an elementary schooler! I still can't believe he's a year older than me…

"Go to everyone else, I'll be fine" I lied

He nodded worryingly and went to the others as I sighed. Inuyasha… how my heart yearns for you. I wish I could talk to him one more time… so I could say goodbye. I realized tears were rolling down my face and wiped them off quickly before anyone could see.

"What's the matter Kagome?" I heard someone say by me and recognized Kyoya's voice.

I ignored him, looking out in the beautiful sky as I tried holding in my tears.

"Why were you so depressed? I read in your files that you had depression and you've been sick many times at school" Kyoya stated while looking at his laptop.

I sighed; I knew he would figure that out soon but… wait…

"How do you know?" I demanded, making him look into my eyes.

"I have access to student people's information" he said, not taking his eyes off the screen.

I made an angry noise and lay on the ground, not caring that grass was getting in my hair. I need something to distract me. Kyoya read my mind.

"You can go watch them do a competition over who can stay at this hotel" Kyoya mused.

I got up, dusting off my clothes and combing the grass out of my hair. Kyoya looked up at me surprised that I actually was going to. I talked to him briefly then waved goodbye and went wandering around, I wasn't looking where I was going and I bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry!" I apologized and saw it was Haruhi.

She shrugged "its fine, have you heard of the refreshing point contest they're doing?" Haruhi asked me and I snorted.

"Sounds kind of dumb, Kyoya told me that they had cottages around here anyways" we started walking around as I started helping Haruhi with her work.

It wasn't that bad helping her, something to get my mind off of everything for sure. Sometimes we saw Hikaru and Kaoru gaining refreshing points like there's no tomorrow. We had to gather some firewood next and I saw Mori chopping some firewood for us. My eyes widened, he was shirtless and even had abs. His tan skin vibrated in the sun, showing off his muscles as he kept chopping the wood.

I stood there dumbfounded until Haruhi grabbed my hand.

"What were you staring at?" she asked me curiously.

"O-oh nothing" I stuttered, my face turning a little red.

What was this feeling? We passed by Tamaki as he was holding a hammer and pounding a horribly done fence. I smirked and tried not to laugh.

"He doesn't do much work, does he?" I said with a slight giggle as Misuzi knocked off some refreshment points.

I wonder who'll win, right when we turned into a corner Haruhi and I saw a very worried Kyoya.

"There you are" he said staring at me with a relieved sigh.

I looked at him "Did you need something?" I asked him

He shook his head and motioned us to go.

"I have to check our profits, we're going down by some yen" he said while walking to a table in peace.

We both looked confused but shrugged it off. After a few more hours of working with Haruhi the contest was coming to an end, I went to Kyoya because he was the only one I felt comfortable around, well except for Haruhi.

"Who do you thinks' going to win?" I asked him suddenly.

He pushed his glasses up and smiled at me.

"Hmm, it's obvious Hikaru and Koaru but I'm going to make it more exciting" he said, his eyes flaming.

"Huh?" I cocked my head.

He took out his phone and told me to take Tamaki to the room with the piano since I know the place well now. I found Tamaki and he let my lead him to the room with the piano. I marveled at the beauty of the piano, it was a white piano that was in a spotlight made by the sun. The sunset made it look even more breathtaking.

Tamaki sat in the piano chair and began to play. I gaped at him, he was amazing! People started piling in to hear him play. I smiled in the atmosphere; it felt nice almost like home I thought with a pang. I walked out to clear my head and saw Kaoru outside, he saw me and his face froze. I looked at him strangely.

"What's up?" I asked him, walking toward him

I was bored and I didn't want to interrupt Haruhi and Kyoya.

"Oh n-nothing" he stuttered.

I was about to say something but I heard a scraping noise above me. I saw a flower pot dropping above me.

"LOOK OUT!" Koaru yelled, tackling me before I could get hit.

We stared at each other for a long time then I got up and awkwardly thanked him. He coughed and his face turned a little red. He looked cute when he's embarrassed I thought suddenly then I felt my face get hot as we stared at each other.

What is this feeling…? I suddenly feel… my eyes widened.

"Happy" I said aloud.

**Authors Notes: **Thank you for the support :D I really love you my fans! Especially MoonWatersLight, Millions of Blue, leslie2132, Krazy Katieness, and erinxxcarolinexx I love you 5 because you reviewed Twinsies! Reviews make me thirst for writing more in my story ^.^ I LOVE U ALL MY FANS! Btw I want u guys to choose either Mori, Hikaru, or Kaoru to be with Kagome thank you and good night/day to you!


	4. Chapter 4: Love at First Song

**Chapter 4: Host Club?**

Today was the first day of school and I finally got my uniform for school. It was this beautiful yellow dress, the fabric felt comfortable on my skin. I looked to see Kyoya wearing a tuxedo type uniform. I ate some eggs and bacon before Kyoya and I were rushed into a limo to school. I couldn't help but hold my excitement as I asked him about Ouran Academy. When he mentioned Haruhi living in an apartment I got confused.

"I thought you had to be rich to go to Ouran Academy" I said in puzzlement.

"She went because she passed the exam and got a scholarship here" he said, typing away on his laptop.

I took a quick glance and before he closed it and saw only 3 words, "The Host Club" I couldn't help but soon ask:

"What's the Host Club?" I asked him curiously as he turned a little stiff.

"Just a club **you're** not joining" he said firmly

I pouted "why not?"

He looked at me with hard eyes and I stared right back with matching eyes.

"You're not going to join" he clenched his teeth.

I glared at him "you can't tell me what I can and cannot do"

We stared at each other for awhile then he soon sighed and apologized for acting that way.

"Just please don't join" he said with soft eyes.

I frowned, how could I argue with that? Then a sudden thought came into my head.

"Were those people from yesterday the Host Club?" I asked and he nodded.

"You can't join anyways" he said in a know-it-all smile

I snorted and rode the rest of the way in peaceful silence, as we got out I gaped at the size of the school. It's like a castle I thought and felt Kyoya staring at me.

As if reading my mind he said "it's a high class school so of course it's going to be huge and no it's not a castle" he added with a little amused smile.

I rolled my eyes and we went inside the building, it was even huger inside! I thought with amazement clear on my face.

"What class do you have?" Kyoya asked me.

"2-A" I said as he frowned at me.

"What?" I asked and he just sighed.

"Oh nothing, I might as well show you where your classroom is" he said as I followed him.

What's with him today? He seems kind of grumpy I thought mildly and yawned. I didn't get much sleep as my mind raced about my first day of school. People kept staring at me then Kyoya and started whispering to people close to them. I sighed and shook my head, here comes the rumors… I wonder how popular Kyoya is anyways I thought as I looked at him.

It seemed like a lot of girls liked him because everywhere I go I hear someone go "KAWAII!" then have hearts flutter around there heads like love-struck morons. (Kawaii=cute/lovely)

I waved at Kyoya goodbye as I went in my classroom and saw it was full.

"Oh look it's Kyoya's sister" said a bored Hikaru.

I looked over and saw Haruhi, Kaoru, and Hikaru. I smiled at them and came over and greeted them.

"Hey Haruhi" I said and she smiled

"Hey how come you're in this class, aren't you supposed to be a second year?" Hikaru asked skeptically.

Kaoru finally looked at me and so did Haruhi.

"Well um… I got held back in middle school because I missed so much school" I confessed.

"Why did you-"

"-miss so much school?" the twins asked.

I gulped and hoped none of them could tell I was lying.

"I used to get sick a lot but I'm better now" I lied but convinced them.

I guess I lied so much I got good at it, I thought a little sad. The teacher came in and told us to go in our seats and began teaching. Right when I heard "Shikon Jewel" I started spacing out, I already knew the legend by heart and I didn't want to hear about it again. My fingers ached to get on a piano, I haven't played music in awhile and it would help me if I would, I knew that much.

I fingered the fingerings as if I was on a piano for the remaining time we had in class, as soon as the bell rang Haruhi and the twins came to me as I put my books in my mini purse/backpack.

"Hey need help getting to lunch?" Kaoru asked me, staring into my eyes.

I stood there mesmerized for a moment then shook my head.

"I need to do something" I said with a small smile as I hurried out of the room so they couldn't follow me.

I looked around the whole school in search of a music room with a piano, skipping out on lunch. I'm not even hungry so why not just skip it? I knew I would regret it later but kept on walking, trying not to get lost. I found an abandoned music room,

"Perfect" I murmured as I saw no one was in the room and there stood a piano.

O-o-O-o-O

"Are you sure?" Hikaru asked worryingly, we haven't really ever been apart so I understood why he sounded like that

I nodded; I announced I was going to go look for Kagome because I was worried for her, but why? When did I feel like this? I realized it was when I rescued her from the falling flower pot. When she left though today she looked so sad I couldn't help but go look for her. Haruhi and Hikaru went to lunch.

I hurried down the halls, dodging people as they were walking to lunch. Now if I was a girl where would I be? I thought for a moment, slowing down my pace. After ten minutes of searching I was about to just give up but then I heard a sweet sad melody coming out of the Host Club's door.

I put my ear against the door and heard a voice singing, piercing with agony in each note. It was so sweet an agonizing I had to see who was singing, as I peeked I saw it was Kagome singing and playing piano. I couldn't help but watch her. She begun a new song

I waited for you, today but you didn't show

No. No. No

I needed you, today

So where did you go?

You told me to call

You said you'd be there

And though I haven't seen you

Are you still there?

I cried out with no reply and

I can't feel you by my side

So I'll hold tight to what I know

You're here and I'm never alone.

A guitar solo came from her music player on the piano as I watched her face and every movement, she sat there swaying to the beat as a tear rolled down her cheek, I wanted to go over there and hug her, tell her it's ok but, would she be mad if I was spying on her? I stood still as she began to sing again

And though I cannot see you

And I can't explain why.

Such a deep, deep reassurance

You've placed in my life, ooohhh

We annoy separate

'Cause you're a part of me

And though you're invisible

I'll trust the unseen

I cried out with no reply and

I can't feel you by my side

So I'll hold tight to what I know

You're here and I'm never alone

At this point tears were strolling down her cheek and a guitar solo came on again, Kagome's hands stayed calm on the keyboard as her body shook with silent sobs and she opened her mouth to sing again.

We cannot separate

You're part of me

And though you're invisible

I'll trust the unseen

*bum bum bum*

I cried out with no reply and

I can't feel you by my side

So I'll hold tight to what I know

You're here and I'm never…

ALONE!

The last note hung and died out as Kagome stopped singing as she started sobbing loudly on the piano. I couldn't take it anymore! I felt as if I was getting pulled apart watching her through all this agony, who did this to her? I thought furiously.

I opened the door all the way and came rushing to Kagome's side, pulling her closely to me. She didn't resist, resting her head on my chest.

She sniffed "K-Koaru?"

"I'm here" I murmured, feeling her warmth of her body radiate on me.

She calmed down and I heard her breathing turn back to normal as she smiled toward me.

"Thank you" she said kindly then slowly her face turned to horror

"HOW LONG WERE YOU WATCHING ME?" she demanded with a red face, from either embarrassment or fury.

And… the moments gone… I thought a bit disappointed.

**Authors Notes: Thank you my Reviewers! I 3 u all :D how did u like my ending? Interesting huh? **** I'm either making this with Kagome/Koaru or Kagome/Mori hmmmmm still not sure…. ANYWAYS thank you for the support ^_^ and remember I looooooove reviews :D makes me feel special **** and btw the song Kagome was singing is Never Alone by BarlowGirl. She's quite amazing and when I listen to her she gives me inspiration :D if u listen to the song and read when Kagome sings it has better effect!**


	5. Chapter 5: Secret Admirer

**Chapter 5: Secret Admirer?**

"How did you know I was Kaoru and not Hikaru?" I asked her as we walked to class.

We were heading back to class after I told kagome, embarrassingly, that I was watching her because of her beautiful voice. She blushed and thanked me, she looked so cute blushing I thought with a smile.

"You guys have different voices" she said and shrugged stiffly.

"I never knew you could play piano, I thought only boss could out of the Host Club" I said and a sudden interest sparked in her eyes.

"What's the Host Club about?" she asked me innocently.

I looked at her oddly.

"Didn't Kyoya tell you?" I asked and she shook her head in frustration.

"He doesn't want me to join…" she muttered.

"I could tell you about it" I offered and she smiled

"That would be great!" she said enthusiastically.

I soon began explaining how we entertain ladies that have way too much time in their hands. Then told her about the parties and dances we usual have and the cosplay we do, she laughed when I told her how we tease Haruhi.

"Poor Haruhi" she said and I grinned.

"Why does Tamaki call Kyoya mommy?" she asked me and I grinned even wider.

"Boss likes to think of us as family" I admitted and she smiled in awe.

"Aww that's cute" she said and I tensed.

S-she just called the boss cute! Does she secretly like him? Eh so what if she does? BUT WHAT IF HE LIKES HER BACK?! Thoughts raced in my head and Kagome looked up, not noticing my tension.

"Where's our classroom anyways?" she asked, looking around and I noticed we were in the lunch room.

"Oh oops" we were talking so much I forgot where we were going.

It looked like our class was already out of lunch and before we could turn away I heard a loud "Kago-chan! Ko-chan!"

"Oh hi Honey-senpai" Kagome said cheerfully and Honey looked at her surprised.

"Hey where's Mori-senpai?" I asked right when he came up behind Kagome.

She looked behind her in surprise but smiled and greeted him happily; he looked at her the same way Honey-senpai.

"Hello Kagome" he said with a warming smile.

"Can I call you Takashi?" she asked, her beautiful large eyes focused on Mori-senpai's

His eyes widened a bit and I grinded my teeth, a feeling I've never felt before coursed through my body. I only recognized anger and tried not to speak, or even look but it was practically impossible not to look at Kagome.

"If you want" he said, slight blush on his cheeks were visible.

"We better get going, nice seeing you Honey-senpai" I said, dragging Kagome as they waved goodbye.

"I wonder where Kyoya and Tamaki was" Kagome said in wonder.

O-o-O-o-O

"MOMMY! I WANT TO SEE AUNTY!" Tamaki whined as I held him firmly in his seat as we saw Kaoru, Kagome, Honey, and Mori talk to each other.

"No, you'll only distract her" I wonder why she's even here.

I observed her and saw she was honestly happy, I smiled as well when she beamed at Mori.

"WAAAAIIIITTT! AUNTY! COME BACK AUNTY!" I heard as Tamaki raced into Mori and Honey.

O-o-O-o-O

Class was even more boring than usual; Mr. Sohma kept on talking about the Shikon Jewel. Happiness stayed in my heart though. Everyone is so nice! Especially Kaoru and Takashi I said with a smile. I haven't felt this great in awhile, it felt good to get all that sadness out by singing. I was spacing out so bad I didn't hear when someone called my name until the person came to me face to face.

"Yes?" I asked politely the person gave me a slip of paper.

"What's this?" I asked in puzzlement and the guy just shrugged.

"A guy just told me to give it to you" he said then walked away

I looked down at the note.

_-Meet me at the back of the school right at 2:20pm_

_ From your secret admirer_

Secret admirer, huh? I wonder who it is, I looked at the clock and the bell rang violently. Everyone filed out except for the twins, they came over to me.

"Aren't you guys going home now?" I asked them as they approached me.

Hikaru elbowed Koaru after a moment of silence as he snickered at him; Kyoya glared at him then faced me.

"Can you help me with the Shikon Jewel project we're doing?" he asked me, ignoring the nervousness in his voice.

"Wait we're doing a project?" I asked in exasperation and he groaned and Hikaru laughed.

I suddenly remembered the note I left in my bag that was hung over my shoulders.

"I'll see you guys later, if you see Kyoya tell him to wait for me in the car" I said, not even waiting for their response as I hurried outside and headed in the back of the school.

I looked around and saw no one was around me, pulling my phone out; I checked the time and saw it was 2:20pm. Oh great so this guy pulls me out here and he's late… great… I suddenly turned grumpy. I suddenly felt a rough hand push me against a wall.

"Wha-?" I turned confused and saw a man with after shave on his face, his breath smelled like cigarettes.

"You're mine little princess" he murmured into my ear, covering my mouth with his hand.

I bit his hand and he yelped in pain, and growled at me as he tried to slap me. My training kicked him and I could sense where he was going to strike and took his hand, making him do a back flip, landing on the ground with a big bang.

"That's what you get you pervert" I said, swiftly making my exit but before I could fully get out of his reach he took my leg and dragged my down to him.

He lay on top of me, trying to remove my clothes. By instinct I yelled:

"INUYASHA!" I screamed.

"Get your filthy hands off of her you… bastard…" I felt the man on my get thrown off and flown into the wall.

At first I thought it was actually Inuyasha but it was Koaru, he looked like he was going to actually kill him. Hikaru was still pounding him into the wall while the man begged for mercy as Kaoru stared at me.

"Are you ok?" he asked gently, helping me to my feet.

I looked at him. His eyes flamed at me with so much caring it reminded me of Inuyasha, his eyes were also similar to his but they were darker I thought with a frown. I nodded slightly, realization settling in; he was going to… the thought sent shivers down my spine. When Hikaru was done with the guy he was passed out on the ground with a bloodied nose and bruised body. I wanted to ask if he was ok but the look in their eyes told me not to.

When we arrived at my car Kyoya asked why I was late and with the twins. I hesitated but Kaoru answered for me.

"She was showing us how she could play the piano" he said with a smug grin on his face.

Kyoya was surprised and I looked over and saw Hikaru was too.

"I want to join to Host Club!"

**Authors Notes: **23 REVIEWS! WOOOO! I LOVE YOU GUYS! And I also got over 1,000 views on my book! :D thank yoooouuu! So far Kaoru is in the lead, we got some votes for Mori and one vote for Hikaru so keep on voting :P AND remember I looooooove when you give me reviews on my book and don't worry Rosesarelove12 you won't have to slap anyone with a waffle and if anyone has any ideas for my books please PMS me, the more ideas the merrier :D


	6. Chapter 6: Music in the Host Club

**Chapter 6: Music & Host Club**

"Come on hear me out!" I begged Kyoya as we were riding home in a limo.

"No, you're not joining that club" he said, tightening his jaw and I got angry.

"Why not?!" I almost screamed in frustration "I just want to play songs in the background in the Host Club!"

Kyoya stared at me with surprise then looked out in the distance, thinking.

"We can earn some money for doing it" I explained "a certain amount of each yen is worth a request of song."

"Hmm" he hummed, still thinking and I sighed.

I sat back and stared at the view outside of my window and suddenly remembered something.

"Hey aren't you supposed to be at the Host Club?" I asked Kyoya.

He shook his head and just I kept my thoughts to myself. I also just remembered the project we had to do today in class on the Shikon Jewel, Koaru's words echoed in my head.

L-l-L-l-L

"_Aren't you guys going home now?" I asked them as they approached me._

_ Hikaru elbowed Koaru after a moment of silence as he snickered at him; Kyoya glared at him then faced me._

"_Can you help me with the Shikon Jewel project we're doing?" he asked me, ignoring the nervousness in his voice._

L-l-L-l-L

I wish I paid more attention I thought, some part of me wanted to help him but another part of me knows he'll have all the help he needs from his twin Hikaru. But still… His concerned face clouded my mind. How did he know where to look for me? I swear I didn't let them follow me, weird.

O-o-O-o-O

"Who do you think that guy was?" Hikaru asked me as we were being driven home.

I didn't even have to ask who he was talking about. I shrugged, as we were trying to find Kagome a guy with short orange hair came near us…

L-l-L-l-L

"_Ugh where could she have gone?" I muttered under my breath as Hikaru and I glided through the crowds of people._

_ Me and Hikaru were trying to find Kagome so she can help us with our Shikon Jewel project and she is nowhere to be seen! How far can she go? I muttered to myself until we bumped into a person._

"_Oh my bad" I said, trying to pass through but the guy said "wait"_

_ I gave a long look at him. He had long orange hair, his hair tied up in a ponytail. His eyes were emerald green, filled with trouble._

"_Do you happen to know a Higurashi Kagome?" he asked cautiously._

_Hikaru and I nodded "we're looking for her right now" they explained briefly._

"_She's behind the school, hurry. She's in trouble" he said, and then he swiftly walked away, melting into the crowd._

_ Hikaru and I looked at each other and gulped. Who was that? Ah who cares right now he said Kagome was in trouble! I didn't care if he was lying; it can't hurt to check right?_

L-l-L-l-L

"She might be joining the Host Club" I added and Hikaru raised an eyebrow.

"How..?" he asked

I grinned "Well…"

O-o-O-o-O

Kagome and I arrived in our home as father greeted her with a hug and me with a tilt of the head in respect. I replayed Kagome's words in my head. Should I let her in the Host Club? It wouldn't do much harm since she isn't a cross-dresser like Haruhi. Hmm…

I took out my computer and started typing in songs she could sing and play, what instruments are needed and the total cost of everything. It wouldn't take that much out, especially if the ladies would like the music but first, I thought with a knock on Kagome's door, I need to hear her sing.

"You need something?" she asked, raising her voice so I can hear her through her door.

"If you want to come in the Host Club I need to know if you're good enough" I said, honestly curious.

She snorted and said something that heard like "whatever" as I heard some shuffling in her room then she came out with a case in her hand; I recognized it was a violin case.

"Oh no worries we have a music room, I have chosen a song and the music is in my laptop, you may play the piano if it helps you" he added

She nodded, putting away the violin and we continued walked through the narrow halls and arrived at a door with designs of vines with tiny leaves on them etched into the white wood. When we walked I could hear Kagome sigh, as if the room relieved some sort of stress. I set up the speakers and plugged in my laptop, handing sheets of paper to Kagome.

She sat down on the piano, with sheets of music and lyrics in front of her.

"Start the music" She said and closed her eyes, her hands steadily on the piano, waiting for her cue.

I pressed play on my laptop and the song started to play. I watched as Kagome's hands started to move quickly around the piano calmly then she started to sing:

As I leaf through this old photo album,

I whisper "thank you"  
to the one who always,

Always cheered me on in my heart  
come rain or shine,

If the smile that I think of  
fades away into the distance of my memories  
on the day I search for a glimpse of it,

It is resurrected, a stream of tears  
it has become my habit now

To pray to the very first star  
looking up into the evening sky

I search for you with all my heart  
in loneliness or in joy, that smile that I think of  
and if, from where you are  
you can see me, I'll live on believing that

Certainly someday we will meet again  
come rain or shine, if the smile that I think of  
fades away into the distance of my memories  
in loneliness, in yearning,

My feelings for you, a stream of tears  
I want to see you,

I want to see you, my feelings for you, a stream of tears

The music stopped and I just stood there, I couldn't even speak. Her voice was amazing! She could really pull in some customers, but would I really use her that way? I looked at her and saw tears were streaming down her face. I looked at her in surprise.

"Are you alright?" I couldn't help the anxiousness creep into my voice.

She sniffed and wiped her hands quickly, muttering to herself then she looked at me and smiled.

"I'm okay" she said, anyone else would have believed her but I wasn't convinced.

I looked away awkwardly, how do I help her how do I help her? I kept asking myself then I composed myself and smiled a little.

"Welcome to the Host Club Kagome" I said and she looked at me, tears still hung in her eyes.

"Thank you Kyoya!" she crowed excitingly, giving me a hug.

**Authors Notes: I GOT OVER 2,000 VIEWS ON MY BOOK AND 32 REVIEWS?! OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS XD anyways… I'll be posting a chapter everyday on weekdays and maybe 2 chapters on every weekend day **** just wanna say that since I bet u readers are anxious of when do I post more chapters. The song Kagome was an actual Japanese song I found on YouTube and it had English lyrics on it! What are the chances of that huh? O_o the songs name is "A Stream of Tears" by Natsukawa**** Rimi. The excitements going to come soon… trust me on that… MWAHAHAHAHAHA ;D**


	7. Part 2: Inuyasha's POV

**Part Two: Inuyasha's POV**

**Authors Note: HEEEYYY MY SEXY LADIES! I don't care for u guys out there **** I KIIIIDDD! Anyways… have you noticed that in cross-over's with Inuyasha there's never Inuyasha?! Sure Kagome thinks about him but he's DEAD and I get so mad I'm like: Pssssh I ain't reading this crap without my Inuyasha! But usual I read it and its good… but still -_- so I'm going to make it from Inuyasha's POV :D I wanted my book to be a bit unique **** here's a summary of what Inuyasha has been through…**

Years have passed that Kagome hasn't been in the feudal era, 500 years to be exact. Everyone was sad of Kagome's lost, but not as sad as me. When she was being sucked in the well I didn't even help her! I just stood there like an idiot! When I got back in the village that day I slammed my head in the wall, going on a rampage killing any demon that crosses my path. When I had to go back I told Sango, Shippo, and Miroku.

Damnit! I said through tears. Soon Miroku and Sango had kids, Shippo visited Inuyasha during the years, asking if he's smelled Kagome's scent. Every time was a no, soon after years Sango, Miroku died. Inuyasha knew they were going to die someday but after Kagome wasn't with him anymore he couldn't take the pain of losing friends anymore. Inuyasha went in hiding for 400 years until Sesshomuaru took him in when he found him starving to death in the forest.

After a agonizing wait of 100 years in an office with Sesshomuaru and Shippo he found the scent he has missed so dearly.

"Kagome…" the one person he yearned for…


	8. Chapter 7: Long Lost Love

**Chapter 1: Long Lost Love**

"You are not going" Sesshomuaru said firmly, his golden eyes so much like mine pierced into mine.

"WHY NOT?!" I growled.

I've found Kagome's scent at a school called The Ouran Academy and guess what? SESSHOMUARU WONT LET ME GO! I clenched my hands, trying to keep in my fury. If I run off though I'll be left out in the world without any food or shelter. Shippo, Sesshomuaru and I are running a top organization called the "Shikon Tama"

"Because Kagome is perfectly fine right now, I keep tabs on her" he confessed, not at all shamed.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME BECAUSE..?" I demanded an explanation.

"You would go recklessly run through the town trying to find her" he said, looking through some files.

"Why you little…" I was about to attack him when Shippo came in the office heaving.

"Your late" was all Sesshomuaru said

"Kagome's in trouble!" Shippo said, looking directly at me.

I growled I smelled trouble.

"God damnit! How's she in trouble?" I asked, I smelled fear all over him

Shippo explained a strange man waiting for someone in the back of her school, he noticed that he had a knife in his pocket and a he made a student in her school give her a note. My teeth clenched, my body trembling of anger. Kagome…

"I told these two guys to check on her, they were twins" he said, waiting for my response.

I could feel Sesshomaru's glare drill the back of my head.

"I'm just going to check on her" I said, not waiting for them to argue with me.

I jumped on roof to roof with my old red kimono on. It felt good to be running again instead of being crammed into an office but I only had Kagome's face in my mind, her smell, her lips. Please be ok Kagome! I raced on the building, her scent as strong as ever. I saw her walking away with a pair of twins, one on each of her side. Who the hell are they? I smelled affection from one of them and quietly growled. So those are the people Shippo talked to. I followed the limo when it ran to a big mansion type building. I stood on the roof, inhaling Kagome's scent, I have to see her, I have to!

I jumped down on a balcony right as she went out of her door. Dangit, I went into her bedroom anyways, and hoping there were no alarms. I looked around and saw it looked almost exactly like her old room. I wonder why she moved here. I sniffed in the air and smelled three scents, one was Kagome's and the others were one's that were similar to Kagome's scent.

I then suddenly heard a quiet sound of a piano playing. Soon I heard Kagome's voice, I almost went racing out of the room but I held myself in the room, holding as still as I can. Her voice sounded as pure as her heart is then I suddenly heard drops of water landing on a hard surface then I took a quick smell. It smelt salty, tears? After the song was over my heart was racing out of my chest, she felt exactly as I did. Kagome…

I heard a male voice talking to her, something about joining a Host Club. What the heck is a Host Club? As I pondered what they did their I suddenly heard the door creaking and footsteps coming toward this room I was in. I panicked and hid inside of her closet. I peeked through the whole, when I saw Kagome my heart jumped. The sight of her healthy and the sound of her breathing made me mentally sigh of relief.

I felt hands reach in the closet I was in and I froze. What do I do?! Do I come out and see her again or stay hidden?! The door suddenly came wide open and I stared into Kagome's electrifying blue eyes. Her mouth went open as if she was going to say something but no sound came out.

"Inu…yasha?" her eyes were wide as they teared up.

"Kagome" I said softly.

I pulled her into my arms as she started sobbing into my shoulders. I held her there, stroking her hair in comfort as I felt tears seep into my clothes.

"I-I thought I wasn't going to ever see you again!" she exclaimed softly.

"I'll always come back for you" I mumbled as I kissed her forehead.

I lead her to the bed and we sat down, staring at each other as tears were threatening to come out of my eyes.

"W-where did you go?" I asked, my voice shaking.

She gave me a smile, that warm smile that always made me feel nice inside. She explained she couldn't get back in the well and her mother made her live with her father and enroll into a place called Ouran Academy, only rich people go there. I nodded and held her to my chest when she started explaining how she tried getting back.

"I won't ever leave you again" I promised and she smiled.

"I won't leave you either" she said.

I couldn't help it anymore; I leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips as I wrapped hre closely to me. Finally I have her back.

**Authors Notes: Like this chapter? I know I certainly did ^_^ BUT WILL KAORU? *DUN DUN DUN!* But look at the bright side :D my precious Inuyasha is back (: I WANNA THANK EVERYONE! 44 REVIEWS! WOOOOO! I LOVE U GUYS! And I got over 3000 views on my book GEEZ! What will happen next? *hint hint* Let's just say Kagome's going to say two words that I have truly missed ;D**


	9. Chapter 8: Writing Myself a Letter

**Chapter 8: Writing Myself a Letter**

"You still have school?" I grumbled, I thought Kagome would be out by now.

"Well for you I was gone for 500 years and I still have to take a few years of school" she pointed out and I sighed.

"Still" I pouted as I watched her leave with her brother Kyoya.

I plopped down on Kagome's bed and stared at the ceiling, I should get back to Sesshomaru. Tch yeah right, I yawned and decided to follow Kagome to her school. At least it's something interesting to do; I stretched a little then jumped out of Kagome's window, landing perfectly on my feet. I sniffed the air, finding a faint trail of Kagome's scent.

I began running and jumping on roof tops, feeling absolutely free for the moment being. The wind made my hair dance in front of my face. It almost felt like kagome and I searching for the Shikon Jewel as she rode on my back. The memory put a smile on my face, the hat on my head was making me annoyed so I took it off and put on my disguising ring. This ring has no name yet but it can hide demon's looks into a more human figure as we still have our physical ability to fight as if we were in our demon form.

I stopped at this big building and my eyes widened, this is a school? Looks more like an oversized hospital I thought as I crouched down on a nearby house. I saw her and her twin walk side by side, talking about class projects. Dang they look alike I thought and decided to go on the school's roof and lay there, watching the clouds move. The air used to be so tranquil and now it's just all polluted, I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

I suddenly smelled stress from Kagome's scent and climbed around until I found a window that I could see her classroom. A pair of twins with a weird shade of orange talking to her, I concentrated as I tried to hear the conversation.

"I don't know… I have a lot to tend to at home" I heard Kagome explained in a small voice.

One of the twins nodded and the other one frowned, disappointment flooding all around him as I tried not to growl.

"We better get to the Host Club" one of the twins said and they headed out to this 'Host Club'

Curiosity got the best of me and I ran to the other side of the building, following Kagome's scent below me. I looked through the room window where Kagome was in. She was surrounded by a ton of guys! I wanted to go in there and demand what was going on but she would probably get mad at me…

"Here's the songs you'll be playing" Kyoya said, handing Kagome sheets of papers.

They all started talking at the same time but I could understand only bits and pieces.

Soon after everyone was settled girls came in then I finally just noticed the girly yellow dress and saw Kagome wearing one, I snickered. No wonder she didn't want me to come to school with her, or even follow her.

Kagome saw me with wide eyes and I couldn't help but give her an evil smile, she can't make me leave because then her friends would notice. She then smiled the same smile I gave her and I froze, what's she going to do. She sat down on the piano.

"This is Higurashi Kagome, representing you a song chosen by one of you ladies" the guy with blonde hair and violet eyes said.

Kagome gave everyone a warm smile then began.

I'm gonna SIT right down and write myself a letter!

My necklace automatically responded, making me hit the ground face first as the impact made dirt go in my mouth.

"Why does she do this to me?" I said, my words mumbled as I was still on the ground.

**Authors Notes: SORRY THIS WAS SO SHORT! I have a lot of homework on my hands and I'm not supposed to be playing on my computer that long, sadly :'( but HEY u like this chapter even though its short as heck? :D and THANK U! I GOT 53 REVIEWS AND OVER 4,000 VIEWS ON MY STORY! WOOOO! I'm running out of ideas on my story D: if anyone can PM me any ideas I would be very appreciative! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 9: Mysterious Elf?

**Chapter 9: Mysterious Elf?**

"Did you HAVE to do that?!" I demanded Kagome as she walked into her room,

I was sitting criss-cross on her bed; still angry about when I hit the ground face first by the same word I have always dreaded 'sit'.

"And why were you surrounded by all those rich guys anyways, your family's shrine isn't rich enough to pay you there." I said, crossing my arms and staring at her waiting for an answer.

She sighed and sat by me, to my surprise. She explained of her depression, with rosy cheeks I noticed, and how her father let her live with him and her newly discovered twin Kyoya. My eyes widened as I progressed this news.

"I didn't know you could play the piano though" I noted as I remembered when she was playing it earlier.

She shrugged, putting her bags on a nearby chair. So that was the guy that looked like her I thought, having a miny flash back of when I saw that guy, Kyoya, coming out of the limo with Kagome. I lay down on her bed and yawned, I didn't get much sleep because the scent of Kagome kept me up all night and I always had the habit of staying up and keeping watch of any demons nearby. I closed my eyes and drifted into a peaceful slumber.

T-t-T-t-T

Why do I feel so sleepy? I yawned and rubbed my eyes as I came to my senses. I sat up abruptly, crap! I fell asleep! Where's Kagome? I began to panic, trying to trace down her smell but it seemed kind of faint, with the nice use of my enhanced smell I could smell Kagome's scent miles away. I jumped swiftly out her window and began running from roof too roof, following the sweet smell of Kagome.

Why did I have to go to sleep? I'm never going to hear the end of it. I stopped running and stared at Kagome's school, there were still some people in there but the scents were very faint, mixed in with Kagome's.

I hopped onto one pole to the other as I reached to the roof and followed the scents under me and looked in a window upside down, my silky white hair flowed down as it shined in the sunlight. I squinted my eyes against the reflection from the sun and saw Kagome again on a piano but playing a very beautiful melody on the piano. I'm not much of a music person but I felt mesmerized to it.

Through all the applause I heard the title faintly through my white sensitive doggy ears and heard the title of the piece was called "Serenade of Water" what a tranquil name I thought curiously. I got startled by a voice beside and almost fell off the roof.

"What are you doing on the roof of this school?" the boy asked.

Well he wasn't a boy, not at all. He was about my height, he had strangely pointy ears kind of like an elf, his hair was a unique kind of blonde I never saw before. He stood tall and mighty, his eyes are a lightning blue, his stance and face made him look ancient, full of wisdom. His eyes stared down at me with a cold stare, I small tattoo on his hand of I have no idea what. I noticed cautiously a swords handle poking by his head, probably a sword holder on his back. I also detected a slight smell of bombs and many different items I couldn't identify.

"What's it to you?" I scoffed at him.

"I cannot let you hurt any of those people in there" the mysterious green elf said, pointing at the window longingly.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded him then I realized I forgot to put my disguise ring on. 'Crap…' I muttered to myself.

I saw his hand go behind his back and I heard the noise of a sword getting unsheathed and I grinned, it's been awhile since I fought. Too bad it isn't someone good… before he could get his sword out I heard the window open below us and a head poking out.

"INUYASHA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Kagome's loud voice made me cringe. I silently prayed she wouldn't say sit.

"Ask this guy! He's the one being a punk!" I exclaimed.

Kagome climbed on the roof and looked behind me in confusion.

"Uh Inuyasha, there's no one there…" she said.

"WHAT?"

I looked behind me and sure enough, the green elf guy was gone. He looked like he might have gone to this school. Weird.

"Now behave, I have to get back inside and play another song and I'll meet you in my house ok?" she said, with a slightly annoyed expression on.

I sighed in defeat and nodded, but who was that elf thing guy…. What the hell is he..?

O-o-O-o-O

I sighed and sat next to the other window seal, listening to the song that girl named Kagome was playing. The song she played next made my heart at ease, I knew the song by heart as I have played it many times before. The song is called "Sarah's Song" my thoughts went to that strange like monster on the roof, it was looked like it was going to attack any second but now I have my second thoughts.

That monster might have been an white-wolf from the Twilight-Zone but I didn't sense any real evil like aura around him, even his sword has a pure light energy. What's Kagome dealing with when talking to that wolf? I watched as I saw him flee, jumping from roof too roof. I saw him pause and it looked like he was staring at me. I back-flipped off the edge of the window seal, landing gracefully on a branch.

He was nowhere in sight now but I sensed his presence trying to find me. I smirked as I heard him cursing out in frustration from losing sight of me. Should I bring an end to him just in case he brings trouble here or leave him be, him not being worth my time. I pondered this and the answer came clearly after the piano stopped playing…

O-o-O-o-O

"DAMNIT I CAN'T BELIEVE I LOST HIM!" I started using a tree as punching bag.

I saw him almost immediately, his green outfit totally stood out against the white window seal. I just want to know who he is, I might have to go back to Sesshomaru…

**HEEEYYY! Oh god sorry I haven't updated in so so long! Anyone still alive out there..? I'll start uploading again :D 8,00 VIEWS?! And over 70 reviews! I love u all! ^.^ can anyone guess who the mysterious "elf" is? If anyone knows PM me! I'm totally in love with him **** I LOVE U ALL MY FANS! Until next time… we shall meet again O_O**


	11. Chapter 10: See Ya Inuyasha!

**Chapter 10: See Ya Inuyasha**

"I have to go back to Sesshomaru, I'm working at this company and it would go down without me…" I muttered, angry at myself.

Over the years I've been separated from Kagome I've learned responsibility and care. Who am I kidding, if I don't get back Sesshomaru would skin me alive and use it as his throw rug. Kagome and I were in her room again, school was over and she was done singing at the Host club. She sighed sadly and looked at me with sad eyes. it looked like she was trying to make an argument.

She sighed, defeated "ok… I understand…" she said slowly, not looking at me.

This made my temper rise up a little, why did she do that? "It's not my fault I have to go! Don't be all mopey!" I said, throwing my arms in the air and swinging them around.

"I-it's just, I haven't seen you for awhile and I missed you, Inuyasha" she looked at me with tears glistening in her eyes.

I sighed. I knew what she was feeling but I had to wait for years and years! Everyday killed me inside little by little and when I found her scent, I felt genuinely happy for the first time in over a century. After watching many Chick-Flicks because of Shippo I knew what to do. I hugged her closely to my chest and cradled her like a baby. This made her cry more as her tears soaked into my red kimono.

Soon her sobs slowly turned into sniffles and she looked at me, "when will you come back?" she asked, her voice a little trembling. Before I could answer a knock was at her door.

"Kagome? Are you ok?" it was Kyoya, her twin.

"Soon, I promise" I whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek lightly. I jumped out the window silently, feeling the regret of having to leave Kagome and face Sesshomaru's wrath….

O-o-O-o-O

When I walked by Kagome's room I heard crying and some sniffles. I don't know why but I felt suddenly very worried and went near her room. The worry surprised me but I kept ignored it and knocked on her door.

"Kagome? Are you ok?" I called out

I heard shuffling of feet and her voice. She opened the door a little crack, "yes I'm fine Kyoya, do you need something?"

Her voice was rough and it sounded like she was bawling her eyes out. I put a little more force on the door but strong hands resisted it. I tried looking through the crack but I only saw a pink wall and her bed, neatly made.

"I wanted to discuss you about the song arrangements for tomorrow night" I lied, making that up easily in my mind.

"Can we talk about this later? I'm uh, tired" she said lamely.

Man, she's a horrible liar. I could hear the lie slip roughly from her lips and I could feel her trembling hands on the door. She has been acting a little off; maybe her depression was coming back? I thought th=en shook my head. No, Kagome has been acting very healthy and happy lately. Maybe it was just girl drama.

"Sure, I will come here at six am sharp to discuss the song pick and instrument arrangement" I said and left, taking my phone out of my pocket. I dialed Haruhi's number, it got picked up on the second ring.

"This is Haruhi Fujioka" she greeted

"Hello Haruhi this is Kyoya" I stated

"What kind of mess am I in now…" I heard her mutter, annoyed.

"Oh, no no I was only wondering what was going on with Kagome since you two are 'girlfriends' and what not" I said.

"Huh? There's nothing wrong with Kagome, well, nothing she has told me anyways. Why what's wrong?" I heard a little worry laced in her tone.

"Nothing, goodbye" I hung up the phone, frustrated and confused.

What could be wrong? Maybe she was just going through menstrual cycle like all girls do. I went to my laptop and looked at her files again. I skimmed through all the records of her when she was born through now and sighed in frustration. Why did it bother me so much she was sad? Everyone cries eventually, I felt like throwing my laptop out a window in frustration but then I heard a ring at the doorbell.

"Kyo-chan! I brought cake!" Honey chirped in glee as he held a big strawberry cake in his hand. Mori, the twins, Haruhi, and Tamaki were with them. All of them were holding sweets or music in their hand. I was guessing they were here for Kagome.

"We heard Aunty was sad so we're going to have some family time!" Tamaki exclaimed, earning an excited 'yeah!' from the twins.

Mori stood there like stone, as usual, watching the scene play before him. Nodding in acknowledgement. I glanced at Haruhi and she shrugged as in saying 'I just tagged along'

"Well I'm sorry to say she wants to be left alone right now" I said stiffly.

Everyone noticed this and barged in anyways. Mitsuo, mine and Kagome's father, barely looked away from the TV and waved hi at the horde of people carelessly. Sometimes I wonder where I get my traits from… I heard pounds from upstairs and yelling. The voice that stood out most was Tamaki's voice screeching "Aunty!" I sighed and went upstairs to stop them.

O-o-O-o-O

Sudden hands started pounding on my door as I sprung from my bed in surprise, bumping my head in the process. I rubbed my head and quickly went to lock my door. As soon as I locked it they started banging louder and louder. I could hear Tamaki's voice yelling "AUNTY!" and Honey-Senpai's voice chiming "Kago-chan!"

I still refused to budge an inch, I felt a vibrate from my cell phone and I realized I was sitting on my cell phone. I opened it up and saw it was from Haruhi.

_What's wrong? Let me in your room_

I thought about it for a minute and decided I should and so I texted her back.

_Kay, distract them n ill let u in_

I waited by the door and the pounding stopped, followed by Haruhi yelling "look! There's Kagome!" footsteps stomped to the other side of the hall as I quickly unlocked the door and pulled Haruhi in.

"We've been tricked! I heard Tamaki yell then stopped "but where did she go?" I heard Kyoya ordering them to go downstairs. Me and Haruhi waited for the footsteps to fade away before she said anything.

"What's wrong? It looks like you've been crying" she said, angling her head so she can look into my eyes.

I looked away and sat on my chair, staring out the window into the beautiful blue sky. It may look like I was enjoying the view but to be honest I was despising it, how could it be such a beautiful day on such a bad day? A tear slipped down my cheek, what if I never see Inuyasha again? I miss him so much…

"Are you missing someone?" Haruhi asked, reading my mind completely.

I looked at her with disbelieving eyes, my mouth opened but no noise came out whatsoever, was I as easy to read as a book? I dared a glance at Haruhi, she was looking at me with caring and questioning eyes.

"I know what it's like to miss someone but you can't let that drag you down. Even if it's just a little while or forever" Haruhi said, looking out the window with distant eyes "because… they're always with you no matter what, their memories live in your mind and you can replay them whenever you want. The happy times, hard, sad, funny memories always stay with you and nothing can change that." She smiled and looked at me "they'll always live in your heart… you know?"

She sounded and looked so, wise. I took every word into heart and suddenly I felt a little better. I smiled and shook my head "yes, I understand, thank you Haruhi. You're like a sister I always wanted" I hugged her tightly as I said that, remembering my once sister Sango. I shook the thoughts of her for now and treasured this memory in my mind.

**Is anyone still alive out there..? O-O sorry I haven't uploaded in five months! I was being lazy and had major writers block :c anyways! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND VIEWS! :DDDD over 18,000 views daaaang…. Thanks for da support everyone! ^-^**


	12. Chapter 11: Haruhi's Doing What! Pt 1

**Chapter 11: Haruhi's Doing What?! Pt. 1**

**Author's Notes****: I'm doing a drawing contest, whoever can draw the best character/couples/etc will have their drawing as the fanfic cover! :) And fan art would be greatly appreciated! Now onward with the story!**

My hair flew in front of my face, whipping it in the process. I muttered ouch, my hair was almost dry! Kyoya said the host club was going to visit Haruhi's house! It wasn't the first time though, it was just an ordinary apartment, I bet it was a real shocker for everyone in the host club. Surprisingly everyone acted somewhat normal, except when going to the super market.

Haruhi's dad is a cross-dresser just like Haruhi, which is totally ironic since she is. Maybe that's why he doesn't mind when she cross dresses, weird. I felt sorry for Tamaki though, I witnessed Haruhi's dad throwing him against the wall roughly. Haruhi looked horrified but I couldn't help laugh a little, poor Tamaki. Now Haruhi's dad just hates him, Haruhi dad's name is Ranka if I'm correct.

Today we bought Haruhi a gift for an excuse of visiting her today. I didn't want to bother Haruhi so much but Tamaki gave us all his "puppy dog eyes" and we had to go. We walked up the steps as Honey-Senpai was humming a cheerful tune then we rang the doorbell. After a few seconds, everybody sang, except for Kyoya and Takashi of course.

"Haruhi-chan! Please come out and play!" they sang cheerfully.

After about a second a guy opened the door with a moan. It was a man with aftershave and his hand was on his forehead like he had a headache. His eyes were tired as well and his flowing hair was in a pony-tail. After we looked at him Tamaki lead us away, saying to the stranger "sorry, we have the wrong apartment!"

"Hey! Hey wait a second" the guy said with a rough voice, he rolled us all in a ball and pushed us in the apartment.

"Don't act so traumatized 'cause you've seen me without my make up on" he sat down on a mat "even tranny's get stubble first thing in the morning which is more than I can say for any of you" I blinked and realized it was Ranka!

"You're so funny!" Tamaki laughed a little, embarrassed. "My dear Ranka, I hope this day finds you in excellent health" he extended his arms, his hands holding a box with a dark pink rose on it.

Without so much of a warning Ranka punched the box from underneath Tamaki's hands, making Ranka's fist hit his face and making the box fly in the air. Tamaki landed on his face and the gift landed perfectly on Ranka's hand. He put his foot on Tamaki's head and held the gift up like Simba in the Lion King. An image of Inuyasha and Shippo appeared in my head, I shook it off immediately

"AHAAAA!" he exclaimed

"Ranka please…. That's my head…." Tamaki pleaded but Ranka smashed his face in the ground again.

"Oh silly me I forgot my manners! Please forgive my appearance, it's wonderful to see all of you" he smiled at us apologetically. No one seemed concerned about Tamaki… except maybe Honey-senpai who was staring down at him.

"Is Haru-chan here?" Honey-senpai asked with his cute innocent voice of his.

"I'm afraid not, she's out with the girls today. They picked her up this morning and you know women who heavenly knows when they'll be back" Ranka answered, looking in the gift with glee.

"So she's not home?" Honey-senpai whined.

"Well I guess Haruhi is entitled to hang out with her old friends from middle school once in awhile" Tamaki said with a red face, he slowly got up from the floor. Ranka munched on the delicious treats from the gift in delight.

"I can't believe she has friends" the twins said in union.

I walked with them and thought about it, it's not surprising she has many friends from middle school because she has a ton of friends from here! Especially people that are totally opposite from her.

"This is why I was against a surprise visit" Kyoya commented, obviously not wanting to be here.

"You know come to think of it I don't think I recognized any of her new friends. But, then again, you can never tell can you? Haruhi has always made friends easily. Just imagine it, my little girl out and about with students from Lobelia Academy" Ranka said to himself with a mouthful of food.

"Did you say-" Tamaki put his hand on Ranka's shoulder

"Lo-"

"Bel-

"I-"

"AAAAAAA?!" the twins and Tamaki said with horrified and melodramatic expressions on their faces.

"What's so wrong with Lobelia Academy?" I asked Kyoya quietly, trying not to interrupt their conversation.

"No surprise you don't know. Lobelia Academy has been trying to steal Haruhi away from us for awhile now" he said, pushing up his glasses, in any other case that would make anyone look more like a nerd but it makes girls squeal in doki doki.

I gasped in surprise. I've heard rumors of Lobelia Academy and it being an all girl school. I never wanted to go there and was glad I didn't have to go there to have to be able to join a high school. What would they want with Haruhi? As if Kyoya read my mind he answered me

"They think she is a remarkable woman that could join her club that is called the 'Zuka Club' it is made up of three girls. The leader is a second year girl who is called Benibara, the second girl is another second year called Suzaron and, lastly is a first year called Hinagiku" Kyoya told me, trouble sparked in his eyes, these girls must be serious.

"How do you know so much?" I asked Kyoya, he's like a human dictionary or something.

I didn't notice everybody was listening to our conversation; I felt a little embarrassed and stepped closer to Kyoya's side. Ranka looked pale and aghast "WHAAT?" he exclaimed and looked like he was going to pass out. A sweat dropped from my head, is everyone always this melodramatic?

"Pretty much" Kyoya said.

"How do you do that?!" I exclaimed, he looked at me with a straight face and shrugged.

Ranka dashed into his house, we followed him, curious of what he was doing. He pulled out an old box and he was horrified.

"OH NOOOOO! What if the Zuka club entices Haruhi to do something outrageously scandalous?!" Ranka exclaimed

"Entices her?"

"Something scandalous?"

"Just suppose she has to kiss somebody?!" Ranka steamed at the thought

"KIIIIIISSSS?" Tamaki said in horror, suddenly his face turned bright red and he was steaming too

"As I recall-"

"There was that dance party where-"

Tamaki's face turned white and he tied the twins together, tying their mouths shut. I looked around confused, how did he get that rope? And most importantly…. Who did Haruhi kiss? I looked at Kyoya for an answer but he just stared out at the scene before him. I pouted and watched too this is the only time he didn't do it.

"Hahaha aren't they a laugh?" Tamaki laughed nervously, tying them together more tightly, both of them glaring at Tamaki.

"Just what exactly goes on in that Host Club of yours? Ranka asked them, staring at Tamaki in suspicion then me, I shrugged innocently

"Well nothing a loving father wouldn't approve of" Tamaki said cautiously

They both started to stare at each other, getting closer as they both started muttering at each other. Before Ranka could get Tamaki, he stood up and announced something making Ranka fall to the floor face first

"We are coming Haruhi!"

I-i-I-i-I

"If my daughter is held captive in there I'm not going to sit back and do nothing, but we have to play it cool, the Zuka Club is ruthless" Ranka said as we stood my Lobelia Academy's front gate "once you've become tangled in their lies you could go bankrupt trying to get yourself out of it"

I gulped, just how far is the Zuka Club willing to go to steal Haruhi away from the Host Club? I don't think she would go there anyways, she seems very loyal here and she had to pay off that debt!

"Lobelia Academy is rich enough to pay off that debt easily" Kyoya said with a frown.

"How do you do that?!" I exclaimed once again and he glanced at me and smiled a little, unlike himself, and shrugged.

"How did you know so much, sir? Honey-senpai asked

"Haruhi doesn't really seem like the type that would get involved with their kind" Kyoya noted

"you're right… but neither did Kotoko" Ranka sighed "she always seemed like such a strong woman" he glanced at the Academy with far away eyes.

"Kotako?" the twins asked.

Instead of Kyoya answering I answered for them "Kotoko is Haruhi's mother who died ten years ago, she was a very strong woman and Haruhi looked up to her very much, they may have a connection of what she's doing here" Kyoya looked at me with a strange look, was he proud? Everybody stared at Ranka sympathetically.

Ranka sighed "I was so blind then, we were newlyweds and I was in love"

T-t-T-t-T

"_So what are we having for dinner my reason of living?" Ranka asked Kotoko, they were sitting down at the table on our knees in our little apartment; Haruhi was still in her tummy._

"_Misao soup with Mesachie sweetheart" Kotoko said with a sweet smile_

"_THAT'S EXCELLENT! YOU BOTH NEED YOUR CALCIUM!" he exclaimed, imaginary green flowers blossoming out_

T-t-T-t-T

"What's Mesachie?" the twins asked

"They're dry salted sardines" Kyoya explained

"Don't interrupt my flash back!" Ranka steamed

T-t-T-t-T

_Ranka started sweeping the living room and humming a cheerful tune, obviously in a good mood with his new wife. He started dusting and dusting making sure this place was as clean as a whistle! He started cleaning out a big plastic box that held a whole bbunch of stuff when he came across a mysterious one._

_ It had the word "Zu" written on top of it. He opened it up, at first he couldn't believe what he was witnessing. It was a box full of pictures and other materials from Zuka Club!_

T-t-T-t-T

Everybody was terrified and had the most shocked faces I've ever seen, mixed in with mine. The only one who's face wasn't blue with shock was Kyoya's! He didn't even know Haruhi's mom was in the Zuka Club. The information sunk in…

"HARUUUUHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

**Author's Notes: Heeey! You're probably wondering if I'm working on Twinsies from now on? Well the answers yes yes and yes! Almost at a 100 reviews people! Wooooo! This is awesome! I love you guys so much that stuck with me ;_; even though I didn't update for months! Thank you to Youko's Befuddled Fox, Kira Neami, TearsDrippingDown, sverhei, and MoonWatersLight and thank you Gust (omnomnomnom cookie!) and a special thank you to ****XxSTriderBabyXx who inspired me to start writing again**! **It would be amazing if you would check out her book called "Lost And Gone Again" which is a Homestuck FanFic she is a very talented writer :) LOVE U GUYS! Let's get to 100 reviews!**


End file.
